


In which Cronus and Kankri pail, as well as some red stuff

by abscondCatastrophically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Post, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscondCatastrophically/pseuds/abscondCatastrophically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well hello there! Basically as the title says, Cronus and Kankri pailing. This is my first post and so I'm sorry if it's terrible? If you guys want more by some odd turn of events that can happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Cronus and Kankri pail, as well as some red stuff

Be Cronus:  
You run a hand through your slicked back hair and look at him.  
“What’s wrong, Chief?” you ask. I mean, he’s here, isn’t he? There’s gotta be a problem.  
“Nothing.” He says.  
“Can’t I just drop by to say hello to you, Cronus?” You chuckle, eyeing him suspiciously.  
“You ain’t supposed to lie to me Kanny. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you don’t exactly drop by often…plus your hair’s a mess.” You chuckle softly as this statement makes him turn to fix his hair. “Cronus, I have a na-“  
“Yeah, I know, but Kanny’s cuter.” You smirk at him.  
“You gonna come in, Chief?” He sighs and walks in, taking a seat on your messy couch after moving some clothes. And then he starts.  
“While ‘Kanny’ may seem cuter to you, Cronus, it is not the name I was given and therefore it isn’t…” You end up tuning him out, asking him if he’s ever heard of a nickname, which in turn just makes him roll his eyes. Hey, at least he went quiet. You wander off to the kitchen to grab him some tea, and when you return, you’re greeted with a teary eyed, messy haired boy where the sad looking, but composed boy was just a few minutes ago. You take a seat right next to him, setting his tea down on the coffee table.  
“You gonna tell me what’s wrong now Kanny?” you ask as he tries to wipe his eyes so you won’t notice.  
“Well, if you must know, Cronus, Latula did not return my feelings for her…and essentially left me on my ass.” He wipes at his eyes again, tears beginning to flow freely now. You grab him close and hug him, letting him cry on your shoulder. You feel him tense up and ball his hands into fists.  
“Hey Kanny it’s alright okay? I’m sure you can find someone who’ll love you and y’all can be happy and…” You pull back and look at him as he silently sobs.  
“Hey, look Chief, I know you love her and all, but I-“ Before you can grasp what’s going on, he’s kissing you. You tense up for a second before smiling and kissing back. Kankri wraps his arms around you and lays you on the couch.  
“Woah there Chief, you sure about this?” He growls in an almost guttural tone.  
“Cronus, shut. Up. I’m sure.” You chuckle.  
“Yes, Sir Kanny.” He grinds himself against you.  
“Just this one time…” He whispers as he kisses your neck, making quick work of his pants. His bulge springs free, writhing excitedly. You reach out to touch it and let it curl around your fingers. Kankri moans into your neck and bites down on it, just enough to draw a little blood. He reaches down and slides your pants down, pulling away and looking at you before stroking your bulge in long, slow, teasing strokes.  
“F-f-fuckin hell Kanny…” You start to buck your hips into him, picking up the speed of your strokes on his bulge, your hand slowly getting coated in his bright candy red. He leans down to kiss and nip at your fins, slowing himself down to an almost painfully slow rate.  
“Something wrong, Cronus?” He chuckles. In response, you slow your stroking him down by a dramatic bit, which makes him whimper and squirm on top of you. You let go of his bulge and he lowers himself so that it’s barely touching your nook. You moan and try to buck into him to get something, anything, but he just pulls back every time you do.  
“F-f-fuck Kanny come on, don’t be like that, p-please?” He draws closer, his bulge finding its way into the warmth of your nook in a less than gentle manner. You dig your nails into his back, leaving tiny red stripes down it as he begins thrusting himself into you, one of his hands stroking your bulge as well, essentially sending you into a level of euphoria that borderlines a sensory overload. You find yourself moaning his name and rubbing his horns as he picks up the pace.  
“K-kanny, much more and I’m gonna-“ He kisses you gently and keeps his pace steady, moaning into the kiss. You grip him, tensing as you’re pushed over the edge, purple genetic material landing all over your chest as he doesn’t let up, thrusting into you and moaning your name over and over.  
“A-ah Cronus…I-“ He shoots his candy red genetic material deep inside you, relaxing on top of you and panting, a lazy smile spreading across his blushing cheeks. You wrap yourself around him, cuddling up as he curls himself up, laying in the mess of red and purple.  
“You feel better now Kanny?” He nods, breathing calmly and closing his eyes. You tap him alert and smile.  
“You oughta let me clean up, Chief.” Kankri smiles back and lazily rolls off the couch, grabbing his tea and sipping it. You start cleaning up, and once you’re done, you grab Kankri by the hand and bring him to your room. He lays down on the bed, curling himself into the blankets and holding his arms out, motioning for you to come cuddle. You of course oblige, laying down and pulling him close, taking the big spoon position. Soon enough, Kankri falls asleep, breathing deeply, a tiny smile still on his lips. You must admit that he is really fuckin cute. You let him sleep on you for a while, and once you realize he has no intentions on waking up any time soon, you fall asleep too.  
Be Kankri: You slowly flutter your eyes, the sunlight in the room coaxing you from your sleep. At first you’re confused, trying to remember where you are and why. Once it hits you, you smile. Ah yes, Cronus. You look up to see the sleeping boy above you, looking more peaceful than you have ever seen him. You have to admit, he’s really cute. You carefully roll out of bed, deciding to make him tea, like he made you last night. You wander into the kitchen, grabbing all the things necessary and beginning to make it. You hear him rustling in the other room, and soon enough a sleepy eyed, disheveled looking boy wanders out of his room to find you. You chuckle quietly.  
“Good morning, Cronus. I trust you slept well?” He nods, running a hand through his hair before realizing how adorably undone it’s become. He mumbles in a still tired voice,  
“I’m gonna…shower okay?” You nod and let him wander away before finishing the tea and going to join him.  
“Wait…” You whisper to yourself.  
“I said one time…and just the one.” You shrug, thinking that Cronus won’t mind it anyways. You open the door, almost surprised that he didn’t lock it, and stride in. You hear his voice greeting you, somehow not at all surprised you’ve made the decision to join him. You strip down, taking the sweater off that you managed to keep on all last night, last. Your gray toned skin glows with the faintest excited flush of red as you step into the shower with him. Cronus smirks at you as you pull him into your arms.  
“Thought you said just once Kanny? I was under the impression you were gonna up and leave.” You smile.  
“I think that I may have changed my mind just a little bit.” You say as your bulge begins to unsheathe, excited by the contact of Cronus’ soft skin, tinged slightly purple by freckles and flushed from the heat of the water. He reaches down with both hands. One finds its way to your bulge, and the other finds its way to grab your butt. You squeak and moan a little in surprise, melting into him as he giggles at you.  
“Well someone’s still a little sensitive, huh chief?” He smirks and continues teasing you as you react more intensely to his every touch.  
“You’re such a tease, Cronus.” You whisper, almost moaning. He leans into you and lets both your bulges intertwine. His bulge makes its way down to your nook, teasing it at first and then working its way inside. You grip Cronus, knees going weak for a moment and moaning his name. He smiles and pumps into you as the water runs down the both of you, a pretty mix of purple and red washing down the drain.  
“A-ah fuckin hell Kanny…I th-think I might be…f-flushed for you.” Your hips are bucking into the other boy now, your breath catching and your heart racing harder as he says those words.  
“You know what, Cronus? I think I’m flushed for y-you too…a-ah…” You finish shortly after, digging your nails into him and moaning his name as he tells you he loves you, and then offers to take you out for breakfast.


End file.
